Talk:Season 2/@comment-10154971-20151003012805/@comment-25803656-20151015230506
+AustinandAllyFan:No it did not it did not series finale. The cast is not even confirming that the rescuers is the series finale on Twitter!,Disney PR did not confirm it. All the promo said was that the gang has been through good times and bad times and that two of the characters will have their loved revealed. No good times and bad times could be implying the show was cancelled or it could just be implying that the gang is done with their first two years of high school with both good and bad times. But the promo is not implying that the rescuers is the series finale,plus tv pre.com says the season 3 release date for I didn't do it is in 2016. Oh and Jessie is having a throwback night and I didn't do it does not even have a throwback night. Plus Jessie and Bunk'd were originally airing back to back when Jessie was going to have 23 epsoides to make 101 epsoides totally for the Jessie series but instead for some strange reason Jessie is ending with 20 epsoides for season 4 instead of 23 which makes 98 epsoides total for Jessie overall instead 101 like it was suppose to have. Plus no one knows if I didn't do it was renewed or cancelled which means I didn't do it season 3 could still happen after the rescuers ends and after Jessie ends because Jessie will finally be over(a little earlier than expected). The promo for the rescuers is not confirming that the show was cancelled all the promo for the rescuers is confirming is that IDDI is ending its second season.the fate of I didn't do it is more unknown at this point plus the second season for I didn't do it was ordered on July 3 2014 which was like 11 epsoides into season 1. Plus we have Jessie ending(proven because the promo actually uses series finale),Austin&Ally ending,Dog with a Blog ended(but it was ending its third season when I didn't do it season 2 was on),KCUndercover Ending its first season,Liv And Maddie Airing Its Third Season(but it was Liv and Maddie was in its second season when I didn't do it season 2 was airing),girl meets world season 2,Jessie&Bunk'd were originally airing back to back and not to mention it we have best friends whenever airing which at the time would of made it extremely hard for I didn't do it to renew for a 3rd season because Iam Guessing Liv and Maddie beat I didn't do it in the renewing cateogory because Liv and Maddie obviously renewed half way through season 2. But now that Jessie is ending with one more epsoide that will give I didn't do it a chance to renew for season 3 plus they could be either giving the stars longer breaks inbetween seasons or it could take them longer to make up their mind because it also depends on if The stars want to continue the show. Iam 100% postive I didn't do it season 3 will happen the stars could just be taking a longer break because they work so hard,plus they have families outside of acting. Disney PR and The Stars of the show have not confirmed that the show has renewed or cancelled,which means the cast&disney has not reached a final decision on whether or not to do season 3 because it could still happen no one knows what will happen after the rescuers ends no one knows what the fate of I didn't do it season 3 will be,there is no news on I didn't do it season 3,but there is also no news I didn't do it being cancelled or renewed which means a finale decision has not been made yet there for it is not cancelled. The fate of i didn't do it is honestly unknown at this point it still has a chance of survival.